The present invention relates generally to the treatment and nutritional support of patients. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing nutrition to elderly patients.
Americans greater than 65 years old were, at the turn of the century, 4% of the population; currently, they are greater than 12% of the population. Though only 12% of our population, the elderly account for greater than 40% of our acute hospital bed days, buy greater than 30% of all prescription drugs and spend 30% of our greater than 600 billion dollar health budget. Still further, it is estimated that in 2030, greater than 70 million Americans (1:5) will be over the age of 65, and the "over 85's" are expected to experience the highest percentage increase of all. The Merck manual, 16th edition, p. 2540.
As the average age of the population increases, obtaining a better understanding of the unique aspects of aging in relation to nutritional needs and treatment is imperative. Many physiologic functions decline progressively throughout adult life and have an impact on nutrition. For instance, a reduction in the number of functioning cells and the resultant slowing of metabolic processes results in a decrease in caloric requirements among the elderly. Also, the reduction in physical activity that generally accompanies aging further decreases energy requirements.
Merely decreasing the total caloric intake of an elderly patient may adversely affect the required nutrition of the patient. When the total caloric intake is reduced, the remaining food intake must carefully insure a properly balanced intake of proteins, vitamins and minerals. To reduce caloric intake in the elderly, consumption of "empty" calories (i.e. fats) must be reduced and consumption of nutrient-dense foods (i.e. carbohydrates and proteins) must be increased.
While the nutritional needs of the mature adult patient differ from adult patients, in the health care settings, standard nutritional formulas are the primary form of elemental nutrition currently being used for the elderly. Naturally, standard formulas do not take into effect the known nutritional needs of the elderly patients. These standard nutritional products must be supplemented with key micronutrients to compensate for common deficiencies and metabolic changes of the elderly patient. Moreover, since the elderly have a diminished capacity to manage a fluid load, standard formulas must be modified to produce a calorically dense formulation that will provide increased energy and nutrition with a minimum amount of fluid.
Therefore, a need exists for a nutritional formula designed to meet the nutritional needs of elderly patients.